Drained By Sweetness
by chyorimentum
Summary: Jiyong baru saja pulang dari Bali dan membawakan oleh-oleh yang sangat sederhana untuk Seunghyun dan Daesung. Tapi ternyata... oleh-oleh itu trouble maker! [Oneshoot—ToDae]


**Disclaimer**: BigBang © God

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance, Fluff

**Pairing**: ToDae

**Warning**: Possibly typo(s), **Yaoi**, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, **awkward themed**.

* * *

—_**Drained By Sweetness—**_

_by chyorimentum_

© 2012

* * *

'Krucuuuk'

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara misterius dari ruang TV di asrama BigBang. Kang Daesung—seorang _namja_ berambut hitam yang tengah asyik menonton Doraemon—langsung menatap ke arah asal suara tersebut dengan cepat. Rupanya, suara tersebut berasal dari TOP—_hyung_-nya yang bernama asli Choi Seunghyun.

"_Hyung_, kau kenapa? Lapar?" tanya Daesung.

"_Aniya_, _gwenchana_," jawab Seunghyun yang masih tetap menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu _namjachingu_-nya itu.

"Mau kumasakkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak usah... aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, _chagiya_."

"_ANNYEOOOOONG_! _Dragon Leader_ kalian sudah pulaaaaaang!"

"AAAAAAH!"

Teriakan bersama antara Daesung dan Seunghyun karena kaget itu langsung memekakkan telinga orang yang baru saja datang ke asrama—G-Dragon, atau Kwon Jiyong—nama aslinya.

"_Yah_! Apa-apaan kalian?! Kenapa kalian kaget setengah mati ketika aku datang?!" seru Jiyong sebal sambil berjalan ke arah Seunghyun dan Daesung. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika berdiri tepat di depan mereka, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Tas-tas kertas yang tergantung di pergelangan tangannya pun saling beradu. "Kalian tidak ingin aku pulang sekarang, _eoh_? Atau jangan-jangan kalian memang tidak ingin aku pulang?"

Seunghyun pun langsung duduk dengan tegak. "_Ani_, bukan begitu maksudnya, Jiyong-_ah_," ucapnya.

"Iya, Seunghyun _hyung_ benar, _hyung_!" Daesung membenarkan. "Saat sedang serius menonton TV lalu tiba-tiba saja kau berteriak dari belakang. Bagaimana kami tidak kaget?"

Jiyong menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ia memutar kedua matanya. "Terserah kalian sajalah," katanya.

'Krucuuuk'

Suara perut Seunghyun lagi-lagi terdengar, namun kali ini suaranya lebih kencang dari yang sebelumnya. Baik Jiyong maupun Daesung langsung menatap perut Seunghyun intens.

"_Hyung_ lapar ya?" tanya Jiyong.

"Yah... kau bisa lihat sendiri," jawab Seunghyun.

"Mau makan?"

"Yah, boleh lah."

"_Hyung_, tadi saat aku tawari makanan kau tidak mau. Tapi kenapa saat ditawari Jiyong _hyung_ kau malah mau?" tanya Daesung sebal dengan ekspresi wajah yang meyakinkan namun terlihat imut.

Seunghyun tersenyum jahil melihat tingkah _uke_-nya dan menggelitiki bawah dagu Daesung. "Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu, _chagiya_~"

Jiyong hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_-nya itu. Rasanya... ia juga ingin melakukan hal itu dengan Seungri. Tapi, ia membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting dibandingkan itu: menyelamatkan perut seorang Choi Seunghyun! Ia pun menaruh tas-tas kertasnya di atas meja yang menjadi pemisah antara dirinya dan pasangan Daesung-Seunghyun. Jiyong membuka salah satu dari empat tas itu dan mengeluarkan suatu bungkusan dari sana.

Baik Daesung maupun Seunghyun menatap bungkusan itu dengan tatapan penasaran. "Bungkusan apa ini?" tanya Daesung seraya menunjuk benda yang dimaksud.

Jiyong tak menjawab apapun. Sebagai gantinya, ia buka bungkusan misterius tersebut. Rupanya, isi dari bungkusan yang terbuat dari daun pisang itu adalah sebuah makanan yang terlihat seperti sate.

"Oooh..." Bibir Daesung dan Seunghyun membulat saking takjubnya. Seunghyun mengambil salah satu sate yang disajikan di depan matanya. "Apa nama makanan ini, Jiyong-_ah_?"

Jiyong berjongkok di depan meja yang terbuat dari kaca itu, bermaksud menyejajarkan tatapan matanya dengan Daesung dan Seunghyun. "Namanya 'sate lilit', makanan khas dari Bali—tempat yang baru saja kukunjungi untuk berlibur. Enak lho! Aku saja sampai ketagihan!" jelas Jiyong dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"_Jinjjayo_?" Seunghyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Penasaran dengan sensasi rasa sate lilit yang dikatakan Jiyong, ia pun mengambil satu tusuk dan dimasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Pemuda Choi itu menggigitnya perlahan, menghayati setiap rasa yang bisa ia kecap. "Hm... gurih," ia berkomentar. Tunggu, sepertinya ia mengecap rasa yang lain. Rasa itu semakin timbul, timbul, timbul dan—"PEDAAAAAS!"

Daesung terlihat sangat panik ketika melihat ekspresi kepedasan Seunghyun. Buru-buru ia mengipas-ngipaskan majalah yang berada di kolong meja pada _namjachingu_-nya itu, berusaha membuat panas akibat kepedasan yang dirasakan Seunghyun berkurang. Tapi tampaknya hal itu tidak menghasilkan perbedaan apapun. "Jiyong _hyung_! Tega-teganya kau memberikan makanan pedas padanya! Kau ingin membuat lidah Seunghyun _hyung_-ku terbakar?!" omelnya.

Jiyong membuat tanda _peace_ dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Ia menunjukan senyum tak berdosa. "_Mian_, sepertinya tertukar dengan paket pedas milikku," ujarnya cengengesan.

"_Aish_... dasar naga! Cepat ambilkan air untuknya minum!"

"Kok dia jadi tidak sopan seperti itu padaku?" gerutu Jiyong setengah berbisik saat ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

"_Chagiyaaaaah_... pedaaaaash! Pedaaaaash!" rengek Seunghyun sambil mengipas-ngipaskan lidahnya yang terjulur dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bersabarlah, _hyung_, sebentar lagi _hyung_ naga itu akan membawakanmu minum."

"Tapiiih... aku sudah tidak sabaaaarh!"

Tiba-tiba saja tangan besar Seunghyun menangkup kedua pipi milik Daesung dan membawanya mendekat—membawa pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang cukup bergairah. Daesung mendesah ketika lidah milik Seunghyun mulai memasuki goa hangatnya—dan itu terdengar sangat indah bagi Seunghyun. Mereka menutup kedua matanya masing-masing, menghayati dan menikmati perang lidah yang terjadi di dalam sana.

Merasa pasokan oksigennya telah habis, Daesung mendorong tubuh tegap Seunghyun untuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka. "Ke—Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menciumku, _hyung_?" tanyanya tersenggal-senggal dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Seunghyun menyeringai nakal. "Karena dengan menciummu, semua rasa yang tak kuinginkan di dalam tubuhku akan lenyap." Ia melap sisa saliva pada sudut bibirnya juga Daesung.

"Tapi... kenapa?" tanya Daesung malu-malu.

"Karena rasa bibirmu itu manis, _chagiya_—dan itu membuatku kecanduan." Senyum di bibir Seunghyun semakin melebar. "Kalau aku kepedasan lagi, cium aku ya? Karena bagiku, ciumanmu itu jauh lebih manjur daripada air terjernih di dunia..."

.

.

Jiyong menganga melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Air putih yang dibawanya pun tumpah saking kagetnya. _Hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_-nya ini benar-benar deh, ditinggal sebentar saja langsung melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Hah... rasanya ia ingin melakukan hal itu juga. Ia pun menaruh gelas yang sudah setengah kosong tersebut di atas meja terdekat. Dibalikkannya tubuh kurus itu dan pergi menjauh dari sana—mencari sosok seseorang yang dirindukannya. "Seungri-_ya_~ Di mana kau, _baby_? Kekasih tersayangmu ini butuh sentuhan darimu~"

.

.

—**the end—**

* * *

Annyeong~ ^^

Bagaimana kesan anda pada fic saya kali ini? Bagus kah? Atau jangan-jangan... aneh?

Oh iya, fic ini ditujukan untuk teman saya yang sudah merequest ToDae-nya BigBang, sori ga jadi bikin ToDae yang NC-an, ternyata aku belum dapet feel ToDae-nya buat melakukan 'this and that' hohoho, but hope you like it eah chingu~ ^^ Selain itu, fic ini terinspirasi dari tweet-nya Raditya Dika yang bilang kalau dia makan sate lilit bareng G-Dragon (entah benar atau tidak, tapi saya rasa tidak haha) Yah... saya sudah lama juga sih tidak makan sate lilit sejak saya terakhir kali ke Bali, tapi sate lilit emang beneran enak kok. Tidak pedas seperti yang dibawa Jiyong :)

Maaf bila fic ini masih punya banyak kekurangan (_ _)

Go review this fic if you like it! Kamsahamnida ^^


End file.
